


What a Lady Desires

by AmareSili



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1890s, A little Poe x Rey but nothing to worry about, Abusive Father warning, Aldreen is a castle and it is beautiful, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Ben wanna go but then stays because beautiful girl, Earl Ben Organa, F/M, Female Hux, Finn had have enough of everybody thinking he is a butler, Horse Racing, Klyo can show Rey the ways of the horse, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo is a stable boy, May The Horse Be With You, OR IS HE, Rating Might Change, Rey is a baroness, Rey wants to learn horse riding, Reylo - Freeform, She needs a teacher, Yes Ben is not a Solo, alternate universe - 1890s, and her father is Unkar Plutt I'm sorry I'm not sorry, galloping, horse riding, will makes sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareSili/pseuds/AmareSili
Summary: The penniless earl, who is a successful horse trainer, dressed as a stable boy is in love with the baroness.The actress, who comes from the earl’s past wants the horse trainer.The baroness wants the stabble boy.And her father wants the earl.Everybody wants somebody – everybody the other person yet the same one.





	1. Cigarette Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a Hungarian operette called "Lili bárónő" which means Baroness Lili.  
> I stayed as close to the original plot as I could and I hope you guys will enjoy it. The original story set in Hungary and, in my head, in the 1890s and in that time horse racing was a very popular sport for nobility. I try to stay historically accurate as much as the plot let me, thinking here about the clothes and everyday life.
> 
> The castle of Aldreen is based on the castle of Schossberger, of course not in ruins. Check it out!

„Finn!” Ben dropped his suitcase to the table, next to a lonely butler coat. His owner probably left the estate as fast as he could when he heard the news. Ben was not surprised. Almost all the castle’s servants left, most of them lead by their pride. They would not work for a baron, when they were used to earls.

  
Finn quietly entered the drawing room, bowed, his hands behind his back, his gaze fixed on Ben’s shoes.

  
„Yes, my Lord?”

  
„Call a carriage, I’m leaving! I don’t want to meet with this new owner.” As he followed the steward’s eyes, he realized that his shoes were untied. Even this! As fast as he packed, he would be not surprised if he left his mind somewhere in the castle.

  
„He is a very decent person. Everybody says so and he helped when it was needed the most for you, my Lord.”

  
“By taking away everything left from my family, but go on and praise him, Finn! He is your new master after all.”

  
“It is not that–“

  
“Save it! _Lord_ Unkar Plutt gained enough from me, he will not get my honour too!” The title was disgusting in his mouth. To lost Alderaan and with it everything that was left from his family was hurtful enough but to lost it to someone like that man, to a fresh blood baron that was unbearable. Lord Unkar Plutt befouled every noble family in the country, by buying his title and not born with it. The only comfort for an earl like Ben Organa was that people only could buy baron title. What would happen with the nobility if someone, Lord help us all, could be a Count or even an Earl just because his financial possessions?

  
“Now, will I get a carriage or not?”

  
“Of course, my Lord!” Fin quickly moved back to the door, his back respectfully bended. Ben remembered when his grandfather hired Finn, as a young boy. He was strong-minded but peacekeeper and always stood on the servant’s side. Being a steward he was the closest of the Organa family among their staff. After Ben successfully scattered all the money his family left on him, Finn had to find a new job just like every other servants. And Unkar Plutt was hiring.

  
He looked around in the drawing room. The dominant red colour in every furniture and on the walls were flaming in the bright midday sun, coming from the grand windows then being reflected on the golden framed mirrors on the opposite wall. From here one had a perfect vision to the front of the castle and was able to see who comes to visit the Organa family. The number was always massive. He hated them. Hated the balls, the parties and dinners he had to attend. And yet, now standing there, about to lose every memories with Alderaan he longed for them. For his parents. For his grandfather. For them to make right everything he messed up and couldn’t undo anymore.

  
With a deep sigh, he grabbed his suitcase and left the room. He wanted to do one last thing before he says goodbye to his birthplace.

* * *

 The stables only had two residents, a pathetic number compared to what was long ago. Tiara and Dismay stayed so they could pull the estate’s one remained carriage. Everytime Ben sold one of his horses his heart lost a little piece of itself. Now selling Aldreen, he was not sure if he had any remaining piece. Something had to be there because his chest was aching.

  
Stepping in the white-painted building he inhaled the scent of horses, leather and hay. It was comforting and painful. The two horse, one dark brown like a fresh lacquered floor in a ballroom and the other white with black flecks like a snow-covered field sprinkled with pepper were standing in their boxes, being happy and satisfied with the oat in front of their noses.

  
“Here we go, old friends.” His voice was soft, filled with sadness as he stepped to Dismay. The flecked mare sniffed his extended hands, hoping for some apples which were not there. Ben stroked her head between her eyes, which were fixed on him and he would have sworn that Dismay knew everything about the situation, what will come for them and what will come for Ben. He wished she could share it with him.

  
“We will likely not meet again. I would ask you to bite that Unkar Plutt, once he is near enough but I would not put your safety in danger. We don’t know how he is with horses.”

  
Dismay snorted then put her face back to her bucket to find every misplaced oat she could. Her trained muscles were highlighted by the petting sunshine coming from the little window on the wall of every box and from the great two winged doors which was opened fully to let the warm and gentle spring wind in. A faint smile slowly appeared on Ben’s face, such an unusual expression from him that it didn’t even felt proper.

  
He was seeking comfort from Tiara’s presence when he heard the footsteps.

* * *

  
It was odd, wandering in Aldreen without any real purpose and it being so quiet. He had been living inside these walls for eleven years now and it was truly terrifying for him that after so many years he would hear different voices and see different people living among them. He couldn’t say that he liked Lord Ben Organa but at least he knew what to expect from him.

  
The loud knocking shaked him to his bones and he gazed at the door like it was haunted. Did the baron and his daughter come earlier? Oh God, Lord Organa was still here!

  
Being in lack of a butler, he rushed to the big, two winged wood door and opened them wide. To his surprise it was only a young woman standing before him. She had an authoritative vibe with her posture and her expression. She was tall for a woman, almost the same high as Finn and still managed to look down on him. Her face was half-hidden by a hat decorated with black lace and different coloured feathers. The lace fall to her face, but Finn still managed to catch her tones. She had full lips, one that seemed like never smiled in its existence, small nose and eyes slightly father each other than fashion whished for it to be.

  
“Are you belong to the castle?” Her voice was clear and demanding and had a rhythm that was the characteristic of an actress. Finn was surprised those marble lisp can even form words. He quickly placed is hand behind his back and bowed slightly. As he did he recognized some red lock of hair, sneaking out from the woman’s hat’s coverage.

  
“I Am. Who have I the luck to meet with?”

  
The woman seemed offended. She tilted her head up even higher and stepped forward a little. Her dress was sea blue, decorated with the same black lace on the edge of the skirt and on the bosom as on the hat. Its sleeve was bulky as the fashion nowadays required.

  
“You have seriously no clue who I am?”

  
When Finn shook his head, she sighed and as it was the biggest effort from her she slowly said.

  
“Hazel Hux.”

  
When Finn still didn’t show any sign of recognition she decided to take thing to her own hands and stormed in the great hall.

  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of me!”

  
“It sounds familiar.” Whispered Finn, still standing by the door. He was hoping it was a mistake, the last thing he wanted to deal with was one of Lord Organa’s admirer.

  
“I am the actress of the National Theatre, played almost every main role in every play that rolled across that building in the last season. Don’t you go to theatre?”

  
“Not really.” Finn was now sweating. He was not used to deal with guests as it was the job of a butler. He just wanted to grief his lost masters quietly till the others arrive. He didn’t wish a company of an actress who is obviously full of her own self-esteem, grown by the loud clap storms in theatres after a successful play.

  
“Well that’s a mistake of a weak character. I spend the spring in the neighbour castle among my friends and I came to let Lord Organa know about it.”

  
She wickedly glanced at Finn over her shoulder when she added.  
  
  
“We grew quit close in the last year if you know what I mean.”

  
“I believe I do, Miss Hux.”

  
“Then why do you let me speak so much?! Go and find Ben for me, I didn’t come here to chat with the butler!” She snapped.

  
Finn clenched his jaw as he said.

  
“I believe he is in the stables, it would be the best if you go and find him, as I am sure he is alone.”

  
On Miss Hux’s face a brief but foxy smile appeared and Finn decided that he never wants to deal with this woman ever again.

  
“Very well.” And with this she walked out the doors, past Finn and headed to the stables at the west part of the estates.

* * *

 

  
“Why, hello, my dear.”

  
Ben turned toward the silky female voice just to see an old phantom from his past appear.

  
“Miss Hux–?”

  
The woman quietly laughed, her gloved hand politely covered her grin.

  
“Come on, Ben, we know each other better than that.”

  
Ben didn’t answer. His hand were remaining on Tiara’s neck as he watched Hazel Hux, approaching the stables. She didn’t even walked, she seemed like she was flying above the ground. Ben knew this trick, Hazel learned it from her mentor in the theatre.

  
“What are you doing here, Hazel?”

  
“Why do you ask that, maybe I do not fit into such a castle? Me, who plays queens and empresses at nights? I came to see you, and to let you know that I am surprised, Ben. And slightly disappointed in your person.”

  
“What makes you say that?”

  
Those ice blue eyes were fixed on his face, not even that slight smile that was sitting on her lips warmed them up.

  
“All those months we spent together and you never mentioned you have the title Earl in front of your name.”

  
Ben sighted. Of course it was all about his title. Since he got it, it felt like everything was about it.

  
“That’s because I didn’t have it back then. I only got it in the beginning of last autumn when my grandfather died and in his will he left his title and property on me.”

  
“I am sorry for your loss. I have to say, Ben, besides this, you are a very lucky person.” While talking she walked so close that she could easily touch his chest. Ben didn’t stop her, he just stood there, watching as her hands carefully but so boldly slicked down on his suit.

  
“You are a handsome man, a successful horse trainer and an earl. Come and visit me tonight and let’s refresh our memories from last spring. I am spending some time in the neighbour castle, it is not even far on foot.” She tilted her head, her eyes found his. It was not an offering, demand rather. But Ben was not in the mood to obey. He grabbed her hands by the wrist and gently pushed it away from his chest.

  
“And which one you would like to see? The handsome man, the successful horse trainer or the earl?”

  
“I would be happy with all the three.”

  
Ben looked at Hazel for a moment, really looked at her. She lost nothing from her unshakable personality since they last met. She was always like a marble, fixed and confident, nothing could happen against her will. Ben however didn’t need an ice-cold person, not when his grief and chest screamed for something comforting and warm and happy.

  
“You changed nothing, Hazel.” He said and stepped away from her toward his suit case. It was time for him to make his exit. It is easier to rip his heart apart faster than slower.

  
“Sadly, I can’t be at your disposal in neither title of mine. Finn already called a carriage to take me to the station.” At least he hoped.

  
Hazel seemed surprise. She raised her gaze at first to the peaceful horses then to the roof of the building and finally at Ben.

  
“Would you leave this beautiful place?”

  
Ben’s heart ached a little harder as he said.

  
“I have to. I sold it.”

  
“Sold it?” Hazel seemed utterly surprised. It was unusual. She was always ready for every outcome of a situation.

  
“I had to pay my debts back somehow. After your husband decided to leave horseracing in his past, I couldn’t find a job fast enough to pay everything.”

  
“Late husband.” Hazel glared at him, her lips pressed together as always, when Ben reminded her of Marquess Snoke.

  
“Of course. And besides, everybody runs away from this castle. Countesses on horseback with stable boys, and now me in a carriage but alone.”

  
It seemed Hazel didn’t hear the later part. She stepped closer and Ben tensed a little. He didn’t need this right now, dealing with his past when he was about to left it behind.

  
“I divorced him.” She said, her voice became lower and lower as she stepped closer. When she was as close as she was earlier she whispered. “Because of you.”

  
Ben snorted just like Dismay some minutes ago and stepped out of the stable.

  
“Don’t try to blame it on me, you know it’s not true. Our little spring adventure was nice and good but it was enough and it is over.”

  
Hazel didn’t let go of his eyes. She was deep in her thoughts and Ben couldn’t decide if he wanted to know them or rather not. When she finally looked away and readjusted her gloves she said with a faint smile in her voice.

  
“Do you remember how we met?“

  
Ben snorted again. He knew where it was going and he was already searching in his pockets.

  
“You came next to me when I was watching Lord Snoke’s horses and asked if I had a cigarette, and me being an idiot, gave one to you.” He found the little box in his coat and offered one to Hazel just like on that spring afternoon on the other side of the country. He lighted them and they looked at the castle’s building in front of them, deep in their own thoughts.

  
“This fire is not like it was in the old days.” Hazel didn’t looked at him, but he knew well what she meant.

  
“And it never will. It was just like this cigarette. Fragrant, mild and good to spend the time with.” He watched the smoke slowly reaching for the sky before he looked at the woman and said. “But it dies quickly and fool is the one who wants more.”

  
“Just like this cigarette.” Hazel whispered back and the next words they spoke to each other after long minutes of silence was their goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's an operette, it has songs and I named this chapter after the very first song of the play. It called "Cigaretta keringő" (Cigarette Waltz) and it is sung by Ben's character and Hazel's just when they light their cigarette. It is Hungarian but if you wanna catch some feeling you can search it on Youtube with "Lili bárónő - Cigaretta keringő". The song is about what Ben summarized at the end of the chapter. That their romance was just like a cigarette. Fragrant, mild and good to spend the time with, but it dies quickly.


	2. A Bucket Full of Paint

“Somebody! Staff?!”

“What kind of greeting is this?” Lold Unkar Plutt stepped out of the carriage and sized up the castle in front of him. It was everything he hoped for, the perfect residence for someone like him. A baron. And although he was not born as a royalty, his daughter was. A true baroness. And if everything goes as it was planted soon to be a countess.

As Poe Dameron and Rey stepped out of the carriage too, he motioned toward the great building.

“Well, there is the famous and antique Aldreen Castle! I bet even the windows are the original ones.”

“It is magnificent, My Lord!” Mr Dameron helped Lady Plutt step on the land safely. Her travelling dress was the colour of sand, its only decor was a complex embroidered pattern among the skirt’s edge and at the neck in the colour of deep brown. Her hat was the same colour as the dress with a ribbon that fell on her face. Her gaze was fixed on the castle.

What a beautiful prison, the thought ran through her mind. It was antique indeed and very similar to those castles of the Loire Valley in France. Its high dark blue roof was decorated with attic windows and long chimneys and its walls were painted in the same colour as her dress. She found an orangery with her eyes attached to the building’s side. It was lovely and romantic.

And yet she couldn’t look at it any different than the place where suitors will gather to claim her hand and her dowry. A place that will tie her down forever. A prison, where she could never breathe again.

Her father reached the front door and decided he needs no butler to help him enter his own castle and he opened the wings wide. Inside it was like something out of an Italian mastermind. Cross-arches and high ceilings were lightened by the huge windows and the colours were in perfect harmony. It was probably furnished by a woman with excellent taste.

It was beautiful indeed. But it was still a prison even if a fancy one.

Her father was in good mood; he continuously pointed out the obvious virtues and didn’t even care that Rey didn’t say a word since their arrival and Mr Dameron’s answers were cut short. His cheeks became red from hurrying from one old painting to an antique seat.

Rey stopped in front of an open door, leading into another room. On the other side, she saw marble stairs reaching toward the second floor. The castle somehow felt cold with its high ceiling, marble stairs, columns and painted tiles. It felt more like a museum or a sanctuary than a home.

She wondered where was that door which could lead her to that lonely tower she saw on their way inside. It was located almost right next to the main entrance so it probably had a secret door. She was considering it as a potential hiding place, as she already learned in her 19 years of life that her father didn’t respect the privacy of her room.

“What is it, woman, what don’t you like in this castle?” Her father’s voice was daring and Rey's muscles tide a little as it snapped her out of her thoughts.

“An old crypt, that’s how I would call it.” She said indifferently but quietly, hoping she didn’t sound too harsh. Mr Dameron turned his head toward Rey, his eyes a little wider than usual from worry or surprise, Rey couldn’t decide.

Lord Plutt’s face became slightly red hearing his daughter critique. “This old crypt cost me half million crowns! They said the older it is the more expensive a castle will be. Money matters not to me, so I bought the oldest!”

Mr Dameron sensing the building tension between daughter and father hurried to calm the storm above the sea.

“It was an excellent deal, my Lord! Look at that old painting, I bet it is at least 200 years old!” The painting in question portrayed an old woman dressed in all black, her pale face was like the moon sitting in the middle of the night sky. For Rey, it seemed the old lady was judging all of them and did approve nothing. “If the stables and fields are in such good condition as this castle, you can start bringing horses here in the very next day!”

Lord Plutt glanced at her daughter, his eyes still filled with stormy clouds. Rey chose to ignore it and secretly exchanged a grateful glance with Mr Dameron.

“Yes, I only regret that Lord Organa sold his horses before I could buy them. I would have been unstoppable in the races with the offsprings of the Knights of Ren.” He stepped to the door Rey was sneaking in moments ago and raised his voice like he was making sure, anyone in the castle can hear it. If there was any wandering soul here. “And that we couldn’t catch the earl here! It seems coming an hour earlier didn’t help us.”

“Why did you want to meet so desperately with the earl, father? Didn’t you gain enough on him? You got his castle, his fields, his stables, what else do you want?” Rey knew she shouldn’t speak with him so boldly, but something with the earl awakened his father’s interest even after he got everything from him. Even his debts.

“His title, my darling. I want nothing more than his title from him.”

Rey and Poe stared at the baron in equal surprise. Mr Dameron was the one who found his voice first.

“I believe one can’t bu-”

“NO!” Rey’s shout nearly shook the ceilings. Her recognition was terrifying and disgusting for her. “No, I will never!”

“Oh, yes you will!” He started to walk toward Rey, his burly shape inspired a well-known fear in his daughter and she straightened her back. She learned to bear whatever her father decided to do with her with a straight spine, tightly closed mouth and hate burning in her eyes. But it was something on a whole other level. What he decided to do to her and to her alone was one thing, she can bear that, but to involve another person? She will not tight her lips this time.

Poe, although he was not the holder of knowing what exactly was going on between father and daughter when he was not there, he didn’t like the way Rey’s body tensed as Lord Plutt steps closer to her. He was watching the two of them since he and the baron started to working together and the signs were obvious. He automatically stepped between the two of them. The baron will not raise a hand to her as long as he was there, that he could grand.

“I bought this castle, and I’m going to buy the earl too! I was only Unkar Plutt when I was brought to this world, my daughter was a Baroness and my grandchild will be an earl and he will be proud of his grandfather! I’m going to hang on that wall next to the old woman!” He almost shouted it as he pointed to the painting with his walking stick.

Rey’s heart shook. The prison grew smaller and smaller, she was afraid it will all collapse on her. But she kept her emotionless face even when she felt as Mr Dameron’s hand carefully touched her wrist, like a silent promise that he was there and as long as that was the case, she was safe. From the nonverbal harassment at least.

“And what do you say about this, Lady Plutt?” Mr Dameron never covered his intention neither in front of Rey nor her father. Until this moment he never got the slightest sign that his courtship was unwelcomed. Lady Plutt was distant and seemed emotionless time after time but he believed it was just a shell.

“She has no saying in this, she is mine, and she will do as I said!” Lord Plutt’s face now was turning to crimson. He was so close, Mr Dameron could actually see his eye colours, which was a rare case because of his eyes were sitting so deeply in his head.

“I will not marry the earl. I will not marry anyone! I’m going to be an actress!” She didn’t look at her father although she tried so she would look strong, seem like she was confident about this. But she knew his eyes were darkening and every muscle on her back and in her legs tightened, like a frightened animal that was ready to run.

“Are you coming with this nonsense again?!” Mr Dameron saw a reflex, a brief motion as Lord Plutt reach for something around his large waist. For a moment he actually thought he will do it. Even if it meant in front of him.

Rey finally faced him, her small hands clenched into a fist. “Let it go, father, we will never agree on this matter, anyway. I’m not a bucket full of paint you can sell.” And with this, she stormed out of the main entrance.

* * *

  
“Are you a stable boy?”

Ben fall face first in the hay. He was saying his final words to the horses and gathering his suitcase placed next to a haymow when the voice frightened him. For a moment he thought Hazel came back. Then as his mind processed the unknown tone and the strange question he realized the baron must have arrived. He was too late. Cold sweat overlaid the line of his spine. He had to get away from here as fast as he can. He will find out a cover story, say he is a guest or a potential buyer of the horses. When he finally brushed all the hay from his face he found himself face to face with a fairy. That cold feeling exchanged itself with something warm and it spread across his whole body. Somehow, getting away from this place didn’t seem so urging anymore.

“Oh My, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Two pairs of big, hazel eyes burned in his. They were deep and so warm that he felt as they lighted a flame in his chest. Ben saw confusion in them and he suddenly realized he was lying in a haymow. This finally zapped him out of his trance and he managed to get out a brief apology. To what for and why was a mystery even for him. He may have left a leg and an arm in that trance after all.

“Are you in pain, Sir?”

“Oh, no, no, I just-” He didn’t know what to say, his mind cleared out every cover story he may be gathered together before this Queen’s, a Fairy Queen’s eyes met his. She was squatting in front of him, so close yet not as close he wished and his body screamed her to be. It was all too inappropriate, yet felt so right.

“Are you lost?”

In her eyes, yes. “Lost? No, no, I-” Great, he lost his ability to form complete and independent sentences.

“Are you belong to the castle then?“

To the castle? Well, he had been until this morning but now? He only knew that he wanted more. More of those hazel eyes. A plan started to shape in his mind, but he couldn’t grab it yet.

“Lady Plutt!” Suddenly a young man, around Ben’s age, rushed to the stables. He had Hispanic features, dark and rich hair, strong jawline and seductive eyes. And those eyes were fixed on Ben’s Fairy Queen. “Lady Plutt, are you hurt?”

The Fairy Queen, as he now knew as Lady Plutt, looked at the man with confusion on her face as she stood up from Ben’s side.

“What? What made you think that?”

The man looked just as confused for a moment as Lady Plutt then he snapped his head toward the castle like he heard something.

“Rey, I forbid you to even thi-!” This was the moment when Earl Ben Organa first met Lord Unkar Plutt, with him lying in a haymow. The new owner of his birthplace was not tall, even the man with Hispanic features was higher than him. His arms were like two boles and his neck seemed like a stump rather than something that could move individually. His small, deeply sitting eyes were first focused on the woman in front of Ben, Lady Plutt or as Lord Plutt called her, Rey. She was probably his daughter, Ben realized. Then those pig-like eyes found him.

“Finally! What kind of greeting is this, may I ask? Nobody was waiting at the door for us!” He stepped closer, his suit pants seemed to be on the edge of ripping apart. It was either a bad size or Lord Plutt found eating a rather acceptable hobby.

Ben started to get up from the haymow, as he begun to feel awkward lying in it. For Heaven’s sake, he had the highest position in society among this crew, he should start to act like it! He only listened to the baron briefly, as he was planning his next action when he asked.

“Tell me, boy, how much was your earnings at that Earl?”

As the question found its way into his mind he snapped his head up, his eyes burning with deep resentment. “I beg your pa-?!”

“Alright, alright, I can’t pay that much, but I’m sure we can meet in the middle. What was your job back then?”

Ben finally gathered himself together enough to stand up straight even if his hair was covered in hay. He decided it was better not to bother clearing it out. His first thought was to tell this baron who he really was and demand apology for treating him like a servant when his gaze found Lady Plutt again.

 _Rey_. It was so intimate, knowing her first name and not knowing anything else. He felt the strong and undeniable urge to find out everything about her, to see those hazel eyes again. Her gaze was fixed on the ground now, her gloved hands holding the other in front of her lap.

That brief idea that ran through his mind a few moments ago suddenly felt like the plan of the century.

And he decided.

“I was a stable boy, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr (amare-sili).


	3. Ben Solo

It was like her body was not her own. Her back shrank, forced her to walk faster, making her body weight fall in front of her. She tried to breathe and heard herself gasping for air with her mouth open but felt like it didn’t reach her lungs. She didn’t look where she was going, only knew that she had to get as far away as possible. Fear and powerlessness were shaking her whole being and she couldn’t control the way her hands were trembling.

 

 

She needed to find a shelter, a safe place where this attack of her own body against her could calm down.

 

 

Blindly, she headed toward those long building she assumed were the stables. Horses. Animals. Those she can handle. Those beings were without prejudice.

 

 

She pressed her right hand to her abdomen while with the left she grabbed the frame of the large wooden doors. When she looked inside, her heart stopped its anguished throbbing for a solid moment.

 

 

She was not alone.

 

 

Rey jerked herself back, her hands now on her mouth. It was a man, she didn’t have the time to see anything more. He was probably a servant, maybe a stable boy.

 

 

A small part of her brain, that was not blinded by the racing thoughts that her father caused, encouraged her to follow this line, to think about this man, this stable boy. It was a rational thought. It was a steady island in the middle of a stormy ocean.

 

 

So she did. She occupied her brain with this idea, slowly considering every task a stable boy may have to do while she mechanically pulled her gloves off her hands then back.

 

 

It took her several minutes to calm down, by counting her breath and forcing her brain to focus on one simple task as she named as many objects and work around a horse as she could. It was like her lungs finally were able to fill with air again and her mind escaped from that white, screaming terror it got stuck when she left the castle.

 

 

She was exhausted, her limbs were feeble and her breathing was still not slow enough to breathe through her nose. But her body was not in trepidation anymore. She made it through.

 

 

After some moments, she felt ready to face that mysterious stable boy, whose presence unknowingly stopped her from drowning in the waves of terror.

 

 

She stepped into the stable, one hand on the door frame and took a long look at the man before her. He was bending over slightly, gathering his suitcase in front of a haymow. He was probably leaving. Yet, what surprised Rey the most that he was wearing a suit. A fine suit. It was in all probability too fine for a stable boy. In her surprise, she couldn’t help but ask out loud.

 

 

“Are you a stable boy?”

 

 

The man jumped, his body couldn’t follow his sudden movement and Rey watched as he fell face first in the haymow. She gasped, feeling guilty by appearing from nowhere and scare him like that. She rushed to him, her dress in her hand as she squatted in front of him. She only hoped there was no pitchfork in the hay.

 

 

“Oh My, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

 

 

He swept the hay out of his face, clearly frustrated and looked her in the eye. He froze. For a moment, so did Rey.

 

 

He was remarkably handsome, with features so opposed yet in perfect symphony. A strong jaw with lips that looked so tender, his pale skin emphasized his dark hair and soft brown eyes sat on the two side of a patrician nose. Those eyes burned in hers, in them Rey saw such amazement that made her cheek suddenly hot and she felt the urge to look away like his eyes were luring her very soul itself out of her body.

 

 

The freezing spell those eyes casted on her broke as she did with the eye contact. She looked at his chest, not a better choice to get herself together as she soon realized. He was fit judging by how the black vest clung to his solidly-built chest and board shoulders. Below his torso, his body tapered into lean and narrow hips. His trousers were also black, made out of fine material.

 

 

She suddenly recognized how inappropriate was it, staring at his lower body so openly and she looked at his vets again with burning cheek. It was excellent material too. A small part of her brain started to clear out and incomprehension slowly took over it.

 

 

The man sucked in air loudly and her eyes flew back to those enchanting eyes.

 

 

“I beg your pardon, I-” His apology was soft-spoken and so uncertain like its speaker just started to learn to speak.

 

 

“Are you in pain, Sir?” Judging by that gaps, he maybe hit himself, maybe there was indeed a pitchfork in the hay.

 

 

“Oh, no, no, I just-” He looked around like he just woke up and couldn’t remember how he got here. With every movement, Rey started to see her mistake clearer and clearer. This man was nothing like a stable boy. His clothes were too fine, the way he held himself despite lying in a haymow was slick and even with his trouble finding words now, he never, not even once tried to call her Lady. Servants tend to look small and humble by bowing and addressing people higher than they are actually in the social hierarchy. This man in front of her acted like he was used to that kind of treatment to receive and not to give.

 

 

“Are you lost?” She saw as a moment of confusion pass like a dark cloud in his eyes.

 

 

“Lost? No, no, I-” Again, he starts but never finishes. He was probably trying to figure out a cover story, why he was in the stables of a castle that was not a day ago belonged to an earl and now to a baron. Maybe he was a friend of Earl Organa, but then why was there a suitcase?

 

 

“Are you belong to the castle then?“

 

 

Before he could answer, or at least attempt it, Rey heard a yell.

 

 

“Lady Plutt!” Mr Dameron rushed into the stable, gasping for air as he stopped in the door frame. His eyes found her. They were flaming in worry. “Lady Plutt, are you hurt?”

 

 

Rey’s eyebrows narrowed together in confusion and she stood up to meet with Mr Dameron in eye-level. “What? What made you think that?” Mr Dameron for a moment mirrored her confused expression then he snapped his head toward the castle like he heard something.

 

 

“Rey, I forbid you to even thi-!” Her father rushed into the stable and suddenly Rey felt the building to be too small for so many of them. He was red and even from the distance between them, she could see sweat drops forming on his forehead. His eyes wandered to the man lying in the haymow from her and his visage cleared from the stormy clouds Rey caused.

 

 

“Finally! What kind of greeting is this, may I ask? Nobody was waiting at the door for us!” He stepped closer, and like a reversed mirror, Rey stepped back, closer to the horses. The mysterious man started to get up from the haymow with admirable elegance. He swept great amount of hay from his vets and his fingers almost reached for his hair when her father asked. “Tell me, boy, how much was your earnings at that Earl?”

 

 

His hands froze, his eyes snapped on Lord Plutt. He was utterly surprised and couldn’t find the right words first. Rey watched extensively, her idea of his identity only getting stronger by every move he made.

 

“I beg your pa-?!” He started when her father raised his hands in sedative gesture.

 

 

“Alright, alright, I can’t pay that much, but I’m sure we can meet in the middle. What was your job back then?”

 

 

Rey tilted her head down, only from the shadow of her hat was she studying the face of this man, who was so opposed not only in his features but in his actions as well. She was prepared to hear an explanation about his identity, confession about him being a noble or a friend of the earl or anything that would have made more sense than what he said.

 

 

“I was a stable boy, my Lord.”

 

* * *

 

He was insane. He was _bewitched_. He was the biggest idiot and yet the brightest genius in this whole country. He was running toward the castle to find Finn as Lord Plutt insisted, his thoughts ran twice as fast as he. He, _Earl Ben Organa_ denied his true identity and decided to impersonate a _stable boy_ in his own stable. Well, his late stable.

 

 

And Lord Plutt hired him, without a blink.

 

 

“Finn!”

 

 

The steward rushed out from the kitchen, right into Ben’s chest. Ben grabbed him before he could fall. On Finn’s face, hundreds of emotions ran across when he recognized his late master. “Lord Orga-?!”

 

 

“Shhh! Don’t blow away my cover!” He placed a finger in front of his lips and whispered to the steward’s ear. “I’m a stable boy!”

 

 

Finn looked at him, with utter confusion on his face. “No, you’re an earl.”

 

 

Ben pushed him back into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Inside Rose, Finn’s wife was sitting on a chair in her hands a knitting needle. She looked up from her work surprised. “Lord Organa, why are you still here?”

 

 

Ben looked around, making sure none of the kitchen’s windows were open and started to explain. “I was at the stables when the baron and baroness found me. They thought I was a servant and I didn’t correct them so they hired me as a stable boy.” It sounded so simple for him, but the look on the steward’s and his wife’s face said otherwise.

 

 

“But why?” Asked Rose and Ben’s cheek started to warm up. How could he explain it without sounding like a complete idiot? He was impersonating and will willingly serve for a person he felt nothing but disdain _for a pair of pretty eyes_!

 

 

“Well–“ He looked at the fireplace, tried to avoid the curious looks on Finn’s and Rose’s face. “I thought it will be an interesting situation. Maybe even an adventure. Besides I don’t really have anywhere to go.” He sighed knowing the hard part was coming at that moment. “You will not blow up my cover, right?”

 

 

“Are you asking us to _lie_ to our new master?! You can’t really expect that, Lord Organa!”

 

 

“It is not really lying unless he asks straightforward if the stable boy is Earl Ben Organa.” He started to worry, if Finn didn’t help him, he was doomed for good! He wanted to stay, he needed to stay.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter we–“

 

 

“–will help you.” Both Ben and Finn looked at Rose with root-deep surprise. The young woman, who was the maid of Ben’s mother and after her death, she became the castle’s factotum, had an unfaltering expression on her face. “Lord Organa lived his whole life in the stables, he is going to be a perfect stable boy so unless a fourth person doesn’t blow up his cover we are all safe. And if this whole _adventure_ lights up, you will be the one covering for us. I don’t care how, but you are going to keep us clean.” She stepped closer to him, closer than ever before when she was his servant and extended her hand. “Deal?”

 

 

Ben’s lips slightly curved upward as he accepted Rose’s hand. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Lord Plutt called Finn in the library. It was a small, but tall room, all its wall was overloaded with books that the Organa family had collected for several generations. Except for one wall that was the source of natural light with large windows with even larger curtains to protect the books when the Sun was too intense. In front of them stood a massive wood writing table, where the earl of the castle did his job. Finn couldn’t place the feeling that ran across his chest when he thought about that now a baron was sitting there.

 

 

Lord Plutt was huge. Especially in width. He also had been cursed with a face that people simply couldn’t bring themselves to look at for too long, thus, couldn’t trust in him either.

 

 

“It is Finn, right?” When the steward nodded the Baron leaned back on his chair. Finn could have sworn that the wood cried out loud. “I commission you to fill the empty places in the staff. I’m sure you servants know each other well and you will find the best for me.”

 

 

Finn didn’t dare to point out that there are whole agencies for this task so he nodded again.

 

 

“Now there is this business that also has to be done. It is about my daughter’s happiness.” His voice was deep and unpleasant to the ear. “I decided to buy her a husband, an _earl_. I was thinking about this Earl Organa, can you look him up for me?”

 

 

Finn swallowed hard and his thoughts raced to the young man, packing out in his small room in the stables. A very tall, very noble man who decided to run with the name B _en Solo_ until this little game of his last.

 

 

“Ben Solo? Isn’t it a little obvious?” Asked Rose from him after they made their deal.

 

 

“No one knows my father’s name especially not someone like Lord Plutt.”

 

 

“Yes, but this is your old name.” Finn didn’t like it. This whole mess seemed to be too dangerous for his taste, something that will burn all of them. And now the earl wanted to give away this clear clue about his true identity? Wasn’t the fact that he was impersonating a stable boy thrilling enough for him?

 

 

“No one knows that either. I got known among the society as Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo. Also if Lord Plutt asks about me, tell him I was his assistant.”

 

 

“Whose?”

 

 

“Kylo Ren, of course. I want to seem professional for a stable boy.”

 

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Finn bowed a little to Lord Plutt, looking everywhere but in his eyes. “Although it will probably take some time. A week maybe. Maybe more.” He added quickly, trying to win more time for them and for Ben. “No one knows exactly where he went or plans to go.”

 

 

“I don’t care, but make him appear on my doorstep before Rey becomes hysterical and runs away.

 

 

“That’s all, my Lord?”

 

 

“One more thing, what can you say about that stable boy? He was working for the earl I suppose.”

 

 

“Yes, he worked under the hands of Kylo Ren.”

 

 

“Really?” Lord Plutt’s mouth widened and Finn only could assume that it was a smile. It was terrifying honestly. “Excellent, I don’t have to start at the bottom when the horses start to come!” He looked around pleased with himself. In his eyes, everything was going as he wanted and planted. “Make sure our packages are in our rooms and pay for the carriage! You may go now.”

 

 

Finn bowed again and left the room in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr (amare-sili).


End file.
